Blinded
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. Arrival

Summery: Two close friends, who have been through much, are caught in a situation. There is only one way out: The truth. And the truth isn't easy to find; Even if infront of their eyes. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
Usagi began to laugh. "Rei, are you sleepy?" Rei sighed, "Why am I here, anyway? You're supposed to pick 'em up. Not me." Usagi smiled. "I know. But, do I look like I want to stay in an airport; at night; alone; for 2 hours?" Rei stiffled a laugh, "No, but still." The two stopped talking and laughing, now staring out the large window at the bright, glamarous stars. "Are they here yet," Usagi whined, pouting. She popped a quater into the soda machine and pressed the Dr. Pepper botton.  
"Oh, stop whining." Rei snapped, sleepily, nodding in and out. Usagi smiled and held her bag of M&M's in Rei's face, "M&M?" "No, thanks." Rei muttered, falling asleep. Usagi sighed heavily and popped two M&M's in her mouth. She sat there for 5 minutes, before jumping up and walking around the airport. She counted the empty desk and empty chairs and empty hallways, getting lost in the process. Glancing at her watch, she huffed. "What takes so long to land a plane? Probably with only two passengers."  
"Good question." Usagi jumped and snapped around. "Duo!" She shrieked, squeezing her long-been-absent friend. "Gee, what a welcoming commity. Where's Rei?" "She's back there. Or is it there? Or there? Or-" Duo clamped his hand over her mouth and soon let go, "I get it, Usa. We're lost." Usagi pouted, "I did not get lost!" She looked around, "O-Okay, maybe a little." "Right, a little- Oof!" Usagi laughed. "You're kinda heavy, ya know that?" Duo asked, weezing fakely. "Not too heavy for a back ride. I know that much."  
Duo sighed, "Alright, but don't gain anymore weight. I might not be able to stand up right if you do." Usagi playfully frowned and slapped his arm, "That's not funny." "Oh, yes it is." "No, it's not." "Yes-" "Oh, shut up." Duo chuckled, "What? What I do?" Usagi pointed at Duo accusingly, "You called me fat!" "Would you two stop?" Quatre asked. "Sure, Q." Duo replied, "But first-" "Oh, no you don't!" Usagi shouted and ran down the hall, Duo hot on her trail. "Are they always like this?" Trowa asked, swinging his luggage over his shoulder. "Yeah." Rei replied, as Quatre nodded. ***********************************  
  
Usagi smiled as she wrote in her Journal on her computer, which all her thought went into.  
  
Funny, ain't it? My best friend just arrived today. Along with my brother Quatre and his friend Trowa. Like I just said, it's funny. Me and Duo have known each other since we were 5. How we became so close is a mystery to me, but I ain't complaining. Duo's weird in his own way, and sometimes the most annoying person on the face of the planet. But, that's what I like about him. Though for some queer reason, I'm more of a gloomer than a sad person when he leaves. Queer, very queer. Rei and Minako are teasing me about it. I keep telling them, Duo's just a friend! But, do they beleive me? Oh, n-n-n-n-no! No they don't.  
  
Usagi smiled as a kissed was planted on her cheek, "Good Afternoon, Mamoru. How was your day?" "Lazy and stressful." Usagi spun around in her computer chair, "What do you mean?" Mamoru sighed, "I don't think its such a good idea for them to stay here." Usagi frowned, "Mamoru! I can't just leave them with no place to stay! And you know I don't think a hotel is good enough for my best friend, brother and his friend." "I know, Usagi, but still. Remember our vo-" "You broke those vows." Usagi interrupted with a hiss, "In those vows it said that we would respect each other's thoughts and try to understand."  
Mamoru hung his head, "Yeah, I know." "You think you know everything. Don't you?" "No, I don't!" "Then why are you always acting like your better than everybody! You even pushed me aside!" "I didn't!" "Yes you di-" Mamoru's hand came across Usagi face, "Shut. Up." Unbeknown to the fighting couple, Quatre and Trowa held Duo back from busting into the room as they listened from the other side of the door. "Why the nerve of that-" "Duo! You can't just get in the middle of someone else's troubles!" Quatre tried to convince his anger-driven friend. "Quatre! This is your sister! Your little sister! How are you gonna let Mamoru just beat on her like that?"  
Suddenly, Trowa let go and Duo burst into the room. "Trowa!" "Duo's in love with your sister, don't you see? There for, he is on his own until he can figure that out. We have no purpose here." Quatre hesitantly nodded. Meanwhile, Duo had gotten face-to-face with Mamoru. "Why are you beating on her?" Mamoru glared, "She's mine. I can do that if I want." "No, you can't. She's a human being! Just like you and everyone else!" "Wanna say that to my face?" Duo growled, "She is not property or a trophy! She is a human being. And you should treat her like one!" "Like what?" "Like a human being! You idiot!"  
Duo dodged Mamoru's punch and grabbed his fist, "You should treat how she-" He dodged again, "- wants to be treated." Usagi crawled to the kitchen and returned holding an ice bag to her cheek. "D-Duo?" In an almost scared sense, Duo looked at Usagi and soon his eyes narrowed at Mamoru. "WHY would you hit her?" Mamoru glared, "WHY would you want to know, anyway?" "Mamoru! Stop it. You too, Duo." Duo seemed relieved; he didn't really know why, either. "I told you they shouldn't stay." "Why would I want to stay here and listen to you beat on her?" "Then leave!" "STOP IT!" Usagi shouted, throwing her ice bag down.  
"Why can't you two just stop this madness?" "Usa, I don't want to see him hit you. What's wrong with that?" Duo replied, replacing the ice bag on Usagi's still painfully red cheek and holding it there. "I don't believe this." Mamoru sarcasticly chuckled, walking out the room. Duo glared after Mamoru. 


	2. A Not So Happy New Year's

Summery: Two close friends, who have been through much, are caught in a situation. There is only one-way out: The truth. And the truth isn't easy to find; Even if in front of their eyes.  
Almost forgot! This is an AU! ______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two: A Not-So Happy New Year (Mamoru's Suspicion vs. Hilde's Trust!)  
  
Ami huffed as she looked around. "Isn't this supposed to be a HAPPY new year? Not a gloomy one." Rei nodded and led Ami into the corner, "It's Usagi setting this gloominess. Yesterday, Mamoru and Duo got in a fight. And, you know that mark on Usagi's face? Mamoru struck her, which obviously caused the fight." Ami gasped, "Their back?" Rei rolled her eyes, "Uh, no. Their not. Yes, they are, Ami!" Ami squealed and flipped over the couch, onto Trowa, "Trowa!" But, she came to an immediate stop. "You're too late, Ames!" Minako flashed her a V-sign and hugged Trowa around his neck. "Minako!" Ami whined, before tugging to get Minako from around Trowa's neck.  
Minako stuck her tongue out and tightened her grip around Trowa's neck. Wufei shook his head and yawned. "Gee, who knew you'd be here?" Rei hissed as she pointed at the soda in Wufei's hand. "That's mine, if you were gonna drink it." "Oh, you want it?" Wufei asked, before taking a gulp of the drink and holding it out for Rei, "Now?" "Egch, no." Rei replied, shooing the drink away from her, "I'd rather eat a bucket of roaches and drink battery acid." "Oh, shut up, Onna." "I could beat you in a thumb war, so you shut up." "You wanna try?" "Bring it on!" Within only two seconds, the two had started a war. A Thumb War. And Rei seemed more concerned on brushing her thumb rather than trying to beat Wufei.  
  
********************************************  
  
Usagi sighed as she slowly strolled down the street. Mamoru had been missing since the incident two days ago. And it was driving Usagi crazy. But, there was one thing that drove Usagi beyond crazy, to insane. That thing was the question of: Why would Duo stand up to Mamoru for her like that? And what was that in Duo's eyes.....? Anger..... Hate..... Many things, but when Duo looked at her, it drove her to an extent of curiosity. But, after the redness on Usagi's face had lessened and Duo left, Usagi hadn't seen him again. It worried Usagi, nonetheless scared her.  
Suddenly, she came to a halt and backed up three steps. "Is that..... Hilde? It is!" Usagi burst into the store and almost flipped over the counter, "Hilde! Hilde!" Hilde turned to Usagi, "Where's the fire?" "Hilde, have you seen Duo?" Hilde raised an eyebrow, "Honestly..... no. Last time I saw him, he was here last night and swearing at Mamoru." Usagi adverted her eyes to the wall, "I'm sure." "What happened? I mean, not to get myself into anything." "Duo, Quatre and Trowa were supposed to be staying over at our home. Well, me and Mamoru had an argument and Duo got mad and then there was a fight."  
Hilde sighed, "That always happens with Duo. Always getting in fights. Did he win?" "No, neither one did. I stopped them before they got in a real fight." Usagi replied. "Ah, I know just were he is!" Usagi's head shot up at Hilde's statement, "Where!" "He's at Play's Studio. You know that place down on Manish Rd? Can't miss it!" She called after Usagi's running form. Hilde laughed lightly, "If Usagi wasn't so blind. If Duo wasn't so blind. It could work out....."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Usagi collided to her knees on the cement ground, panting. The different sounds of music flowed to her ears and she became furious. A song, describing exactly how she felt at this very moment seemed to mock her as the tune and lyrics buzzed around her head. Tired of listening, Usagi pushed the doors open and stared. This wasn't just a studio; it was also a bar. In which Duo was seated in a chair, across from the-one-the- only..... Heero! As he typed on his glorious laptop. Heero glanced up and disappeared into the backroom, leaving Usagi to try and wake up her friend.  
  
"Duo! Wake up!" Duo jumped and looked up at Usagi, "Oh it's you, Usagi." "Yeah, me. I've gotten really worried about you! You're not the only one missing! So is Mamoru." Duo nodded, "Okay..... So?" Usagi frowned but changed the subject. "Hilde's also been wondering where you've been." Duo straightened and stood up, "Hilde?" "Yes, Hilde. And she's very disappointed in you, too!" Duo cringed, "Oiy." "I'm pretty sure she wants to know why you didn't tell her you were back." Duo nodded again and grabbed a Cheeto off the plate on the counter as Usagi followed him out the once again silent studio/cafe.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Mamoru frowned as he watched Usagi and Duo strolling down the street, talking. "You shouldn't spy." Mamoru glared over his shoulder but his glare softened to a regular look as Hilde came into his sight. "Aren't you at least affected by this? You are, from what I've heard, Duo's fiancé." Hilde nodded, "And you're Usagi's husband, meaning you should TRUST her. Not spy on her!" "I can spy on her if I want!" "You asked if this effected me, no? Well, it doesn't! I find it just fine that Duo and Usagi are FRIENDS!" "Doesn't look like they're friends in this picture! They look like a couple."  
Hilde stared wide-eyed at Mamoru, "How can you not trust her?" "They look like a couple, don't they? Look." Hilde sighed and looked across the street at her fiancé and friend. "Alright, I admit it. They do look a little like a couple. But, that doesn't mean anything." Mamoru smirked and started on his way opposite of the path Usagi and Duo took, "Or does it?" Hilde glared after Mamoru; How dare he put her dear fiancé's faithfulness and loyalty in said vain! Duo would never stoop so low as to break her heart. Yeah, so he hadn't told her he was back. But, they still loved each other!  
"Most truly!" she said to her self, starting back to her empty store. 


	3. Secret of Usagi Illumination Part One

Summery: Two close friends, who have been through much, are caught in a situation. There is only one-way out: The truth. And the truth isn't easy to find; Even if in front of their eyes. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three: Secret of Usagi's Illumination  
  
Quatre heaved himself to sit up. He was dead sleepy and the stupid alarm went off. He muttered a threat and threw the alarm clock out the window. "Hey! Watch where you throwin' stuff!" Quatre plopped back down, sinking back into the soft mattress. Suddenly, music blasted throughout two-story house and Quatre was forced to get up. Stumbling down the stairs, he was shocked to see Duo throwing Usagi, obviously, elements for breakfast. "Duo's awake at... 9:00am? Usagi's cooking?" The two nodded and Duo shouted, "Three eggs," before tossing three eggs to Usagi.  
  
"I don't believe this." Quatre mumbled, sitting down at the small 5- person table. Usagi smiled and ruffled his hair, making it almost as messy as Heero's. "Pancake?" Duo asked, holding a plate of pancakes to Quatre's face. "I-" "Oh, have some! How about 6!" Usagi chimed, pouring 6 pancakes on a plate in front of Quatre. "No, 7." Duo added. "8!" "9!" "N-N-Nine?" Quatre uttered, staring at the full plate. "See! He agrees!" Usagi grinned with triumph. "Fine! 9 it is!" Quatre opened his mouth to protest, but instead of words coming out, Usagi stuffed a pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Chew!" Usagi pleaded. Quatre slowly gnawed on the once pancake, swallowed and was about to say something when Usagi stuffed another one in his mouth. "U-" "Eat!" Quatre finished the pancake and held the fork the other way, "You've been talking to Mom, haven't you?" Usagi grinned brightly, "How'd you know," she asked sweetly. "Because, Mom says I'm too scrawny." Duo snickered, "That too." "Oh, no. What else did she say?" Quatre asked. "Oh, nothing-" "You should get a girlfriend!" Duo interrupted and earned a glare from Usagi. "Yeah, that too." Quatre nearly choked on a pancake.  
  
"Oh, you like my pancakes?" Usagi asked, thinking she was changing the subject matter. "What else did she say? Usagi?" "Um," Usagi started, using her sweet childishly thoughtful look, "Well... She also put me in charge of.." "Of what?" Quatre repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "Of getting you a girlfriend!" Usagi replied very quickly. "What! Knowing you, you'll fill up a plane with girls and send it right to the door!" Quatre feared the other possibilities of his little sister. "Now, why ever would I do such a thing?" Usagi asked pleasantly. Meanwhile, Duo was making warning signs to Quatre, behind Usagi.  
  
"Shut up, Duo-chan." Usagi muttered, throwing a plastic bowl over her shoulder to stop Duo. "I wasn't saying anything!" Duo cried as he dodged the bowl by two seconds. Quatre couldn't help but laugh as Usagi continued to throw bowls, knives and forks over her shoulder at Duo. That was how Heero, Trowa and Wufei found them. "Yahoushy!!" Duo cried as a knife came flying down and nearly cut his toes off. "Oh, Gomen Nasai, Duo-chan." Usagi innocently called over her shoulder. "Very, very funny, Usa. Very funny." Duo mumbled under his breath. Usagi giggled at the tone Duo used in use of her pet name.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang upstairs and Usagi giggled her way up the stairs to answer it.  
  
"Moshimoshi?" "Usagi." Usagi's eyes widened, "Mamoru!" "Not so loud! I need you to meet me somewhere. Got a pen and pad?" Usagi pulled her little pad out the nightstand drawer and replied with a "Yes." "Alright. Now, listen, very closely. There's a building on Lexmark Rd, it's made of red bricks and the biggest one there." "Uh-huh." "Get here as quickly as you can!" Usagi was a little taken back by the tone in his voice, but she didn't mention it, "O-Okay." The click and ring tone of the receiver signaled Mamoru had hung up. 'He sounded so strange. He might be sick!'  
  
Quickly, Usagi slipped into her coat and hurried down the stairs. "What's wrong with you?" Duo asked as Usagi just about tumbled over Heero and landed in the fireplace. "Gomen Heero!" Usagi called over her shoulder, before running out the door, almost trampling on Wufei. Wufei raised an eyebrow and closed the door, before sitting down on the couch.  
  
***************************  
  
Usagi sighed as she looked down to the pad. 'Lexmark Rd? Why Lexmark Rd?' She looked up and swore she heard a distant gunshot. Quickening her pace, she came to a halt and backed up a few steps, staring at the tall building. 'This has to be it!' Usagi slowly stepped up the stairs and softly knocked at the solid wooden door. In the time of less than a minute, Usagi was snatched into the room and hit in the back of her head, sending her into a fainting condition.  
  
***Sometime later***  
  
Usagi whimpered as she raised her head up and opened her eyes. Black. Pure black darkness. She tried to move her hands and feet, but she wasn't able to. "Ah, look who's awake." Usagi felt the, apparent, blindfold being removed from her eyes. "What? Where am I?" She cried, her eyes wide with fear. "Mamoru? Mamo-" Usagi gasped as she got a full analysis of the smirking face. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tune in next time on Blinded! *snicker* I always wanted to say that. ^^ 


	4. Secret of Usagi Illumination Part Two

Summery: Two close friends, who have been through much, are caught in a situation. There is only one-way out: The truth. And the truth isn't easy to find; Even if in front of their eyes.  
  
Bebi-Muzai = Baby Innocence _____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four: Secret of Usagi's Illumination (Part Two)  
  
Usagi's eyes widened more. "Miharu! Miharu Chiba! Where's Mamoru? And what's going on? Where am-" Miharu slapped some tape over Usagi's mouth, his green eyes glittering with annoyance. "Oiy, Bebi-Muzai. Won't you quiet down?" Usagi struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair. "You're not making music to my ears." Miharu frowned, tipping Usagi's face up with his finger, "I'm only doing this for revenge." The memory played through Miharu's mind.  
  
***Flashback- 2002***  
  
"With the invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba. Please, kiss your bride." With these words said, Miharu Chiba's eyes narrowed as he watched through the closed doors. Usagi Tsukino, his high school crush, had just become his sister-in-law. His sister-in-law! Damn the world. She was supposed to be his wife. Not his little brother's. Miharu stormed out the church, calm on the outside; furious on the inside. 'I'll get my revenge, little brother. Just you be prepared when I come for it.'  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Remember?" Miharu asked, removing the tape while seething on the inside from the memory. Ah, yes. Usagi did remember. But, not the memory Miharu had. This went further back; to 1999.  
  
***Usagi's Flashback***  
  
Usagi, then 16, smiled smallish and looked up at Miharu, then 17. "Look, I'd really love to. But, I'm just not dating now. Maybe later?" Miharu's grin shrunk a little but it didn't disappear from his face. "Alright, then. Later. I'll hold you to that." Usagi nodded slightly, "Later."  
  
~Part 2~  
  
Miharu tapped Usagi on the shoulder, "Hey, Usagi. How about that date you owe me?" Usagi sighed as she turned around to face Miharu. "Gomen, Miharu. But, I'm seeing Mamoru." "My little brother?" "Uh, yes." Usagi replied, lowering her head a little. "Gomen Nasai, Miharu-kun." Miharu nodded, hiding his fury, "Alright."  
  
***End of Usagi's Flashback***  
  
Usagi nodded, slowly, scared out of her wits. "H-How are y-you gonna get your r-r-revenge?" She asked, eyes wide enough to cover half her face, almost like a pair of chibi eyes. "I'm going to hold you as my hostage until my idiotic little brother pulls out some divorce papers." Usagi's eyes widened, "Wh-" "That way, you, my Bebi-Muzai, will be mine and only mine." Miharu whispered in Usagi's ear, eagerly. Usagi whimpered and wished she could run away.  
  
But, running away wasn't gonna help, it was gonna make it worse. As she looked up, she noticed Miharu had called someone.  
  
*********************  
  
Duo snatched the phone from Heero and cheerfully greeted the caller, "Hello?" "Chiba residence?" Duo held the phone away and pointed to the phone, only earning nobody's attention. "Yes." "Mamoru Chiba?" "He's not here right now. Want to leave a message?" "Actually, yes. Tell him that his wife, Usagi, needs to meet him on Lexmark Rd; it's the tallest building there. He needs to get there as soon as he can." Duo nodded, "Uh-huh." "Good." "Alright, by-" Duo stared at the receiver as the ring tone buzzed.  
  
"That didn't sound like anyone Usagi would know." Duo assumed, "I'll be back!" He stepped out the door and the others sweat dropped as Wufei once again closed the door.  
  
***********************  
  
Miharu stared out the window and called, "Ha! What do you take me for? You are not my little brother." Duo frowned and sighed, "Where's Usagi?" he called. Miharu disappeared from the window before returning and showing the muffled Usagi. "Usagi!" Duo growled, "What's going on?" "You get my brother and we'll discuss it." Duo looked at Usagi's scared face and a low snarl emitted from his throat, "Fine." 


	5. Any Given Reason

Summery: Two close friends, who have been through much, are caught in a situation. There is only one-way out: The truth. And the truth isn't easy to find; Even if in front of their eyes. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Five: Any Given Reason  
  
Duo snatched his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Quatre? Something's going on and Usagi's caught in it." "What? Why would Usagi- Alright, where are you?" "I'm looking for Mamoru, on Lexmark Rd." "What is it with Lexmark Rd? Mamoru's there, Usagi's there, you're there." "Q, Mamoru is not on Lexmark. It's his supposed brother." "Then, where's Usagi?" "His brother has her." "Ten minutes." "Alright." Duo stuck his phone back into his pocket and leaned against a pole.  
  
"Why? Oh, why on my vacation!?" he sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. It soon began to rain. And Duo soon began to sing. "Rain, rain, go away. come again another day." "Duo! Are you gonna stand out there all day?" Duo smirked as he jumped over the front of the car and opened the door. "You said ten minutes. Not ten and thirty seconds." "Didn't say sharp." Quatre replied, "Now, what has my sister gotten herself into this time?" "This time?" Duo asked, turning on the AC for heat.  
  
"Usagi isn't the innocent person you think she is. She was once part of a mafia." "A mafia? Usagi? You're kidding." "No, I'm not. They stole things, started fights, and more things you wouldn't think Usagi even had the thought to do." Duo stared, "Man, and we all thought she was innocent." "There's more. Usagi used to sneak out at night and beg me not to tell; Which I didn't. But, eventually, our parents found out and Usagi was grounded for a year.  
  
"She also committed many crimes. But was never caught. She was and still is, writing poetry. In one of her poems, it talks about how its her life and how the twist and turns the shock everyone else, mean nothing to her." Duo stared on down the road. "Hence, what happened?" "Our father and mother arranged a wedding. Usagi was completely oblivious to it until they told her, a week before the wedding day." "Was she pissed?" Quatre scoffed, "Very. She threw a tantrum and locked herself in her room."  
  
"Shows how much she can be innocent." "That's still not all, at the wedding, she wouldn't move, that is until my father told her he'd give her the divorce papers the next day." "And?" "He didn't. Usagi was pissed, very much. She screamed and threw things and her screams were way loud, they even cracked one of the windows. My father, in a hurry to quiet her down, asked her if she wanted to take a walk. She stormed out and I chased after her. Before I or anyone could get to her, she was hit by a car."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "What!?" "Yes. After we got her to the hospital, she woke up. And turned out to have memory loss. She remembered everything that ever happened in her life, except the wedding." Quatre replied, "So, she ended up stopping with her tantrums and screams and everyone thought she and Mamoru were happily married." "And you all did nothing about it?" "We couldn't. My parents told us not to. I was confused about why not, but then again, I was only 15." "Usagi married at 15?!"  
  
"No, the wedding was arranged when she was 15. She married at 19." "Four years." "Yeah, four years me and the rest of our youngest siblings were lost in confusion. The older siblings seemed to stay quite about it." Duo sighed, "Hey! Is that- It is!" He pushed the door open and tumbled out, running over to the figure and dragging them into the car. "What the-!" "Hello there, old friend." Duo greeted. "Now, do you know where your wife is?" Mamoru frowned, "No. I don't." "Cause we're taking you to her."  
  
Mamoru stepped out the car and frowned as he looked around, "Why are we here?" Duo pointed to the building to their left and Mamoru's eyes widened. He stalked his way to the door and bang on the big wooden door. There was a scream, quite familiar to the three pairs of ears and Duo bustled up, ready to kick the door down. Mamoru held his arm out, stopping Duo from his next move, "Stop." Duo glared at Mamoru, but stopped and stared sharply at the door.  
  
Instead of the door, the window opened, "Oh, how nice to see you my little brother." Mamoru grabbed Miharu by his collar and hissed, "Why are you here, Miharu?" ""I thought you were smarter than that, dear young brother. I came for revenge." Miharu smirked deviously in his brother's face, "Don't you remember?" "No, I don't." "Too bad." Mamoru let go and walked off only to here Duo jumping through the window and tackling Miharu. "What the-?"  
  
Meanwhile, inside Usagi watched, wide-eyed as she hopped away as the two fought. In a thought of escape, she began to hop to the door that is until she heard the sudden loud thump of someone hitting the wall. She slowly looked behind her only to see Miharu tying up the half conscious Duo. "That should do it." Miharu grabbed the back of the chair and dragged Usagi back away from the door. Duo shook his head and groaned, "Oiy." Miharu closed the window and grinned at the two.  
  
"So, do you feel lucky, Duo?" Duo glared, "As a matter of fact, yes." "Lucky enough to win a game?" "Bring it on." "Alright than," Usagi nodded in and out, her head hurt. Suddenly, she called out, "Mm-Hm!" The two looked at her and she began to struggle against the ropes and chair. "Hm-mm-mm!" "What is the matter with you?" Miharu asked, holding the chair down. Usagi fidgeted, but her fidgets were stopped when Miharu slapped her with such a force, she blacked out.  
  
"How dare you!" Duo barked, and kicked Miharu in his leg, making him fall. "Miharu growled and with much troubled, tied Duo's feet to the chair. "You gave quite a kick there." 


End file.
